Cuarentena
by musguita
Summary: House se fija en ella. Le ofende que no se haya disculpado. Le molesta esa actitud de indiferencia de la que hace gala. Últimamente la muestra demasiado. Consentimiento Informado y One Day, One Room.


_…y ella ahora me decía que me comprendía, que también ella no era solamente barcos que parten y parques en el crepúsculo._

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó en los relojes, de ese tiempo anónimo y universal de los relojes, que es ajeno a nuestros sentimientos, a nuestros destinos, a la formación o al derrumbe del amor, a la espera de la muerte.  
El Túnel, Eduardo Sabater.

**  
Cuarentena.**

_11:10 a.m. _

Está sentada en la cama, con las piernas dobladas. Apoya los brazos en las rodillas y le observa caminar de un lado a otro. No da más de diez pasos, de una pared hasta la otra. Empieza a ponerse nerviosa.  
- Qué gran idea la tuya. La próxima vez que me llames para una consulta me quedaré en mi despacho viendo porno en internet.  
Él no parece más contento que ella con la situación. Está irritado y no hace nada para esconderlo.  
Jamás hace nada para disimularlo.  
- Es la manera ideal de pasar el día – apostilla House cargando cada una de las palabras que pronuncia con todo el sarcasmo del que es capaz.  
- Como si tuvieses algo mejor que hacer – dice Cameron entre dientes.  
House se fija en ella. Le ofende que no se haya disculpado. Le molesta esa actitud de indiferencia de la que hace gala. Últimamente la muestra demasiado.  
Cameron mira su reloj. Aún les quedan veintitrés horas y media. Él solo ha tardado media hora en quejarse. También echa un vistazo a la hora. Se para frente a la cama.  
- ¿No podrías haber llamado a otro¿Qué tal Foreman? Él ya tiene experiencia en esto.  
Ella le mira. No piensa en la respuesta. Duda en si merece la pena contestar.  
- A mí tampoco me hace ilusión estar aquí contigo¿vale?  
Es extraño pero no hay ningún significado en lo que dice. Es totalmente neutro. Sostiene su mirada pero sabe que ella no le mira del mismo modo. Le observa sin más. Se le ocurre que ella puede que esté mucho más molesta e incomoda en esa situación. Lo que no tiene claro es por qué.  
Tampoco sabe si quiere saber por qué.

_  
12:35 p.m._

- Aquí tienes.  
Wilson le pasa una bolsa a través de la pequeña puerta de cristal que le conecta con el exterior de esa habitación. House hurga en ella. Saca un sándwich. Lo huele y lo examina. Se lo tira a Cameron y ella lo coge al vuelo. Sigue sentada en la cama, apoyada en la almohada y con las piernas estiradas.  
- Gracias, Wilson – dice ella.  
House rueda los ojos y se vuelve hacia su amigo.  
- ¿Se sabe algo? – pregunta casi suplicante.  
- ¿No llevas ni dos horas aquí y ya estás cansado? – Mira a Cameron y siente lástima por ella. - ¿Qué tal se está portando? – pregunta como si House no estuviese allí.  
Ella levanta la vista hacia Wilson y hace una ligera mueca y se encoge de hombros.  
- Dile a Cuddy que meta a prisa a los del CDC – insiste House.  
Wilson pone los brazos en jarra y durante segundos parece mirarse los zapatos.  
- No seas muy duro con ella – aconseja a House.  
- Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a serlo. Si no fuera por ella, yo no estaría aquí.  
- Sea lo que sea lo que tiene esa niña, no es culpa de Cameron.  
- Me siento mejor culpándola a ella.  
- Tienes un retorcido sentido del placer.  
Wilson se aleja riendo. Tal vez no sea tan malo que House pase un día encerrado, sin posibilidad de salir y ni molestar a nadie con sus excentricidades. Son veinticuatro horas de tranquilidad y paz garantizadas para los que le sufren a diario. Lo siente por ella.  
House deja la bolsa en la mesita y se sienta en la silla. La ha colocado en el otro extremo de la habitación. No quiere compartir tanto espacio con ella.  
Saca su sándwich de carne y sin pepinillos.  
- Lo siento – dijo ella.  
Cameron está sentada frente a él. House clava sus ojos en los de ella.  
- Siento haberte llamado para pedirte ayuda. Siento que esa niña esté enferma y tengamos que estar en cuarentena. Siento que tengas que estar aquí conmigo cuando no quieres.  
La voz no le tiembla y él no puede percibir que tiene un nudo en la garganta. Se gira en la cama y le da la espalda.  
House la observa como si todo su cuerpo estuviese paralizado, en tensión. Respira profundamente y deja el sándwich sobre la mesita.  
Ha perdido el apetito.

_  
15:20 p.m._

Lleva más de una hora jugando con la consola. Ella no ha vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Tampoco le ha mirado. Él ha intentado distraerse durante un buen rato.  
Le cuesta hacerlo cuando ella no parece preocuparse en absoluto por estar atrapada con él en esa habitación de cristal.  
Cameron deja la revista sobre la cama y se levanta. Se pasa la mano por la nuca y mueve el cuello de un lado a otro. Se desenreda el pelo con las manos y lo recoge en una cola de caballo.  
Él hace tiempo que ha dejado de jugar. Es más interesante espiarla. Debe reconocer que le gustan esos pequeños detalles en ella.  
- ¿Has terminado? – pregunta House.  
Ella se gira sorprendida y frunce el ceño.  
- Con la revista.  
Cameron la coge y se la acerca a House. Ella vuelve a su lado de la habitación sin darle importancia.  
- ¿Cosmopolitan? No pensé que leías revistas de este tipo – comenta él como si fuese un dato importante y decepcionante a la vez.  
- Me la ha traído Chase. Supongo que ha pensado que todas las mujeres leemos Cosmopolitan.  
House ojea la revista. De vez en cuando se para en alguna página y sonríe o frunce el ceño intrigado.  
- Uy. Aquí hay un test. Vamos a hacerlo.  
Cameron levanta una ceja y le mira.  
- Yo me aburro. Tú te aburres. ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?  
House tiene razón, pero lo último que espera de ese día era hacer una encuesta de una revista femenina con su jefe.  
Se rinde a regañadientes y se acomoda en la cama.  
House adopta una postura de entrevistador de televisión y coge un bolígrafo para apuntar los resultados.  
- ¿Flirteas habitualmente con los amigos de tu novio?  
Cameron cierra los ojos y desea que no todas las preguntas sean así y que las opciones no sean peores.  
- a) En alguna que otra ocasión, pero nunca en serio. Sueles poner mucho cuidado para no pasarte; b) Jamás. Es pecado – House ríe sonoramente. – c) Siempre que puedes. Te da subidón eso de juguetear con ellos y sentir mariposas en el estómago.  
Él la mira esperando su respuesta.  
- Supongo que la b.  
- Lo imaginaba – dice mientras marca la opción.  
- No es que crea que es pecado. Es que las otras opciones no son mejores.  
- Tranquila, no hace falta que me des explicaciones. Yo tampoco flirteo con las novias de mis amigos.  
- Porque las mujeres de Wilson nunca te han soportado.  
- Qué simpática.  
Cameron golpea nerviosa los bordes de la cama.  
- ¿Te escaqueas del trabajo a menudo? a) Nunca. Eres una estricta gobernanta; b) Al menos te tomas dos días libres al mes; c) De Pascuas a Ramos. Sólo cuando surge algo muy especial. No hace falta que contestes. Cameron la a, y yo la b.  
Ella suspira incómoda y House se rasca la frente con el pulgar. En su cara se dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa y Cameron se teme lo peor.  
- El atrevimiento más espectacular que has hecho en una cita es: a) Besarle apasionadamente en público. ¡Que picarona! – añade House. – b) Picar un poquito de su postre; c) Dejar que manosee tu ropa interior.  
- C.  
Contesta rápido y nota como sus mejillas arden. Sabe que se ha puesto roja como un tomate. No espera que House piense que es tan mojigata pero no se siente cómoda compartiendo secretos sobre su vida personal con él.  
- Vaya, vaya… Yo dejo que manoseen otra cosa.  
Cameron hace una mueca de disgusto y rueda los ojos. House enarca las cejas y continúa.  
- Estás en un bar lleno de gente y encuentras una cartera en el suelo. Tú: a) Pillas unos cuantos dólares para pagar tu ultima consumición y la dejas donde estaba; b) Te tienta mucho, pero se la das al camarero por si alguien la reclama; c) Miras la identificación y te pasas la noche buscando al propietario o propietaria.  
- La b – contesta ella sin dudar. - ¿Tú?  
- ¿Estás de coña? La a. Nunca está demás que te inventen a una copa.  
Cameron se lleva la mano a la frente. Empieza a dolerle la cabeza.  
- Durante una fiesta de la empresa te tomas unas copas y tu nuevo jefe te parece cada vez más guapo. ¿Qué haces?  
De pronto siente como la cama se mueve, como parece que todo da vueltas bajo sus pies. Se aferra a la sábana con fuerza.  
- a) Le piropeas; b) Te quedas en el otro extremo de la habitación; c) Le susurras al oído: "tal vez sea más joven que tú, pero en la cama te podría dar lecciones".  
Los dos callan. House traga saliva y saca una vicodina del bote. Cameron siente como el aire es más denso y la empuja hacia abajo. Nota la presión en el estómago mientras piensa bien su respuesta.  
House guarda el bote en el bolsillo de su americana.  
- Si mi jefa fuera mayor que yo sería bastante asqueroso. ¿Cómo se llama cuando te lo montas con la tercera edad? Yo me conservo muy bien, claro que a saber como está Cuddy dentro de diez años…  
- La a – interrumpe Cameron.  
House revisa su respuesta.  
- ¿Le piropeas? Qué atrevida.  
- Si tomase unas copas de más es posible que fuese lo único que hiciese.  
- Puedo decirle a Wilson que nos traiga una botella de whisky que tengo en el despacho.  
Ella no puede acertar a averiguar cuánto de verdad hay en sus palabras ni cuál es su intención. Quiere dejarlo ahí, esconderse bajo la sábana y no salir hasta que les comuniquen que pueden irse. Quiere ser una cobarde.  
Sin embargo, él la empuja a no serlo.  
House desvía la mirada hacia la revista.

_15:55 p.m._

- Las reglas están hechas para: a) Romperlas; b) Seguirlas a rajatabla; c) Depende de la situación.  
- La c – se adelanta a lo que él pueda decir sobre ella.  
House entrecierra los ojos, intrigado. Ella es consciente de que espera una explicación.  
- A veces hay normas que no funcionan y hay que saltárselas.  
- Eres un pequeña rebelde. Yo la a. Ninguna norma es tan importante como para no saltársela.  
- No es cierto. El problema es que a ti las normas te dan igual. Vives para romper las normas. Eso no significa que sean necesarias.  
- Yo impongo mis propias normas. Es mi vida.  
Cameron nota como cada contestación que le da es más apasionada que la anterior.  
- Las normas de los demás no me sirven. Nadie puede decirnos que está bien o mal. Una norma no es justa solo por el hecho de que sea norma. Una norma es lo normal, lo que todo el mundo espera que hagas. La sociedad está regida por normas y lo ideal es que todos nos ajustemos a ellas. Un idealista es el que no vive su vida bajo los imperativos sociales.  
- ¿Eso te hace un idealista? – pregunta ella.  
- No del modo en que tú lo ves. Tú crees que puede haber un resquicio de bondad en las personas, que todos nacemos siendo buenos y aún se puede cambiar en algún momento, llenar tu vida de significado. El ser humano se corrompe, por eso están las normas. Pero incluso esa corrupción no es mala. Tú esperas algo de los demás y yo he aprendido a no esperar nada de nadie.  
- ¿Y eso en que te convierte?  
- En un marginado social.  
- Oh, por favor.  
Odia el modo en que esas cuatro palabras parecen llenarle de un orgullo casi enfermizo. Le gusta que sea único, diferente. Pero aborrece la manera en la que se vanagloria de sus carencias emocionales para relacionarse con los demás y aceptar que el resto no es como él.  
- No deberías sentirte tan orgulloso de ello.  
- ¿Entonces de qué? – pregunta House.  
- De ser tú mismo, diferente a los demás. El pensar que es un orgullo creerte mejor que los demás por no seguir las normas no te hace mejor. Nos desprecias a todos. No eres mejor que cualquiera, House.  
- ¿Estás intentando darme una lección de humildad?  
Cameron se pasa la lengua por los labios. Niega con la cabeza.  
- Tú eres como eres. La humildad no garantiza que seas mejor persona. Es sólo un complemento.  
House no puede evitar preguntarse que ha sido de la Cameron ingenua e idealista que contrató.  
¿Es posible que se haya estropeado en el camino?  
- Sigamos. ¿Cuántas veces al día dices aquello de "¡Al diablo!" y te pones hasta arriba de chocolate o gastas lo que no tienes?  
- Por el amor de Dios – se queja Cameron.  
- Calla. a) Nunca. No soportas perder el control; b) Varias a la semana. ¡Carpe Diem!; c) Ocasionalmente, pero siempre acabas arrepintiéndote.  
- La c.  
- Aja. Yo creo que la b.  
Cameron le imagina comiendo chocolate compulsivamente. Aunque bien es cierto que sabe que House tiene otro tipo de vicios.  
- Durante unas vacaciones te apetece "estrechar lazos" con un desconocido, aún cuando ya estás saliendo con alguien. Tú: a) Te tomas una noche para pensarlo y calibrar las consecuencias; b) Te tiras a la piscina. Las vacaciones lo son en todos los aspectos¿no?; c) Pasas. Seguro que algún desaprensivo os saca fotos con el móvil y luego las hace circular.  
- La c. Aunque dudo que alguien me hiciese fotos en una situación así.  
- Ya lo dice el Cosmopolitan: hay mucho desaprensivo.  
Cameron bebe agua de su botella.  
- Las primeras palabras que la gente emplea para describirte son: a) Salvaje e impredecible; b) Práctica y sensata; c) Divertida y extrovertida.  
Él la mira fijamente y ella suspira.  
- No lo sé. Yo diría que la b – contesta indecisa.  
- No veo que seas muy salvaje o divertida.  
- Como si tú lo fueses.  
- Pero sí soy impredecible, así que puede que sea salvaje pero tú no lo sepas.  
Cameron se muerde el labio. House se mueve en la silla y adopta otra postura más cómoda.  
- La última. Una amiga te manda un e-mail contándote su fin de semana más loco. Tu respuesta: a) Guau¡vaya movida! – House imita a una adolescente. – b) ¿Has perdido la cabeza?; c) Eso no es nada. A mí, una vez, casi me meten en la cárcel.  
- La a. Aunque no lo diría así – contesta a la defensiva.  
- Eso no es nada. Yo ya he estado en la cárcel.  
House suma los puntos de cada uno y se incorpora ligeramente para leer los resultados.  
- Eres La Traviesa. Por supuesto que no te vas a reprimir a la hora de hacerle un cumplido al bombón de tu jefe, qué bien me conoce esta revista – Cameron le mira y ladea la cabeza. – Aparcar a tu chico durante una noche o ligarte a un guapo chico durante unas vacaciones locas, pero nunca sin pensarlo antes. Sabes vivir el momento, aunque midas las consecuencias antes de actuar. ¿Dónde radica el secreto de tu autocontrol? Eres consciente de que puede resultar mucho más divertido ser un poquito mala de vez en cuando (y disfrutarlo) en lugar de colgarte las galas de villana y sufrir por ello. Coquetearás con un chico que ya está comprometido, pero jamás te pondrá en la tesitura de traicionar la confianza de una amiga. En el fondo sabes que reprimir un poco tu lado más travieso no te resta un ápice de espontaneidad.  
Cameron se recuesta en la cama y se masajea las sienes. House la observa durante unos segundos.  
- Yo soy La Villana. Te congratulas de ser la "malvada" del culebrón. Según tú, las reglas existen para romperlas. Pero tras ese aspecto despreocupado, como de que todo te resbala, se esconde un comportamiento autodestructivo. Confiésalo: en el fondo has abandonado la idea de alcanzar el éxito en cualquier aspecto de tu vida, te has refugiado en la doctrina del "qué más da" y te has entregado a las bondades del placer inmediato sin pensarlo dos veces. Bla, bla, bla.  
Deja la revista sobre la mesa y se levanta. Camina de un lado para otro. Puede oír la respiración de ella. Pesada y tranquila a la vez. Sigue con los dedos en las sienes. A él la pierna no le duele tanto.  
- No es que no quiera estar encerrado contigo. Es sólo que no quiero estar encerrado.

_17:25 p.m._

- No creo que el dolor de cabeza sea un síntoma.  
House la mira perplejo. Cuddy observa a Cameron. Está tumbada en la cama en posición fetal.  
- Claro que lo es – reniega él.  
- Claro que lo es, pero es un síntoma de lo que supone estar en cuarentena contigo. La compadezco.  
Él suspira. La compadece. Genial. ¿Quién se compadece de él? Ni siquiera Wilson, que no ha vuelto desde mediodía.  
- Juega a la consola y déjala descansar.  
House rueda los ojos y Cuddy se va con una sonrisa burlona que él no puede ver.  
Camina hasta la mesa que hay al lado de la cama. Ella todavía duerme. Sabe que le ha costado porque ha estado observándola. Apaga la luz de la pequeña lámpara que ilumina su rostro. Por un momento, siente que no están ahí, que es el pasado. Su cara resulta angelical, de un modo casi aliviador. No lo reconoce, pero últimamente le cuesta una barbaridad lidiar con ella.  
Se apoya en la pared con la mano izquierda y se deja caer lentamente al suelo. Se sienta recostando la espalda en la pared y deja el bastón a un lado con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

_18:06 p.m._

Abre los ojos perezosamente. Descubre que la habitación está a oscuras. La única luz es la que proviene de la recepción de enfermeras que hay a la entrada de la planta. Se pregunta qué hacen a oscuras y dónde está House. No le ve sentado en la silla ni tampoco dando vueltas por la habitación. Ni haciendo ruido con la consola o el bastón. Simplemente no le ve.  
Se asusta. Piensa que puede haberle pasado algo. Pero si hubiese sido así, ya lo sabría. O tal vez ella se ha contagiado y él ha tenido más suerte y le han sacado de ahí para que no lo pille también. Otra vez, lo sabría.  
Se inclina y enciende la luz que tiene a su izquierda.  
Todo el peso de la duda se descarga cuando le ve sentado en el suelo. No se inmuta. Mira la pared que tiene en frente. Más allá del cristal. Un muro gris y frío.  
- Aún no saben nada. Según Cuddy, yo tengo la culpa de que te duela la cabeza.  
Cameron lo piensa y, por un momento, su jefa no va mal encaminada. Aún así, prefiere no darle la razón.  
Se levanta de la cama y camina hasta el cristal. Mira hacia las enfermeras. Las oye cuchichear pero no logra saber sobre qué. Se pregunta si será algo grave y los dos se han contagiado. De ser así, no podría con la culpa. Sabe que él la culpa por ello y ella misma lo hace. No hace falta que él se lo recuerde.  
Vuelve hacia él y se para durante unos segundos. Es como si la presencia de ambos les pasase inadvertida.  
Se sienta a su lado. Una larga pausa.  
Ella también mira el muro gris y frío.  
- ¿Recuerdas a Ezra Powell?  
Él la mira. Parece serena y entera.  
- A veces me acuerdo de él – es capaz de ver la casi imperceptible sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro como una pequeña broma del pasado. La ve como si no fuese real. Vuelve la vista hacia la pared, como si así pudiese entender todo lo que ella quiere decirle. – Hace semanas vino un hombre a la clínica que se estaba muriéndose de cáncer.  
- Muchos mueren de cáncer.  
No es el comentario que le hubiese gustado hacer, si es que realmente quería decir algo. Pero lo deja salir sin más. Ella no le da importancia.  
- No quería que le ayudase. No me dejó tratarle. Quería que le viese morir para que le recordase.  
- Tampoco podías hacer más.  
No se le da bien consolar a la gente.  
- Ni siquiera me dejó ponerle morfina cuando ya estaba muriendo y el dolor era insoportable. Lo único que le importaba es que yo recordase su muerte porque su vida había sido una mierda y no tenía a nadie.  
- Así que quería morir de una forma valiente. Qué digno.  
Los labios de Cameron forman una pequeña línea carmín que contrasta con su pálida piel.  
- Había vivido solo y no quería morir solo.  
Silencio. No sabe si es una respuesta que debe tomarse como algo personal. Él no está solo y sabe que ella no ignora ese hecho. Aún así, es como si tratase de decirle algo de una forma encubierta.  
- Sé que forma parte de mi trabajo. Hay enfermedades que no podemos curar. Es ley de vida – House tiene la sensación de que no habla con él. Es como si quisiese convencerse a sí misma. – La muerte es algo natural. Pero ver como alguien muere, presenciar su agonía, es antinatural. Nadie debería hacerlo.  
House traga una pastilla. Observa las manos de ella y como juega con el anillo plateado que tiene en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda.  
- ¿Y por qué ayudaste entonces a Powell?  
Cameron respira hondo.  
- Porque él me lo pidió. Podías haberlo hecho tú, pero él acudió a mí primero. Confiaba en mí, no sé por qué lo hizo. Nadie más lo hacía – siente un dolor punzante en el estómago al oírla decir que nadie confiaba en ella. – Soy médico, es mi trabajo. Y si puedo ayudar a un paciente, lo haré. Debo hacerlo.  
- Pero con aquel hombre no lo hiciste.  
- Le ayudé, House. No le dejé morir solo. Era lo que quería y yo respeté su decisión y cumplí con ello. Él quería algo y yo simplemente tenía que aceptarlo y lo hice.  
No es la misma y es consciente de ello. Ambos lo son. Y en la mente de House aparece un vago recuerdo de aquella mañana en la capilla. Recuerda sus lágrimas, el desconsuelo latente que la separó de algo intangible para siempre.  
Aunque quiere mostrarse entera, a House no se el escapa la congoja que se apodera de ella y controla sus palabras.  
- Hiciste lo que debías.  
Quiere consolarla. De verdad que quiere hacerlo, pero no sabe como. Ese es su problema. Nunca sabe como hacerlo.  
- No quiero acostumbrarme a ello.  
Su voz es templada y suplicante a la vez. House ladea la cabeza hacia ella y ve el brillo en los ojos de Cameron. Es el brillo que precede al llanto. Son las lágrimas que retiene.  
- No quiero que llegue el día en que esto me parezca algo normal y me de igual.  
Es la desesperación y tranquilidad con la que habla lo que le conmueve. Mira al frente para no verla. Porque aunque no derrame una sola lágrima, no quiere verla así. Es superior a él.  
- Eso no pasará – su voz es un hilo fino pero consistente.  
Los dos callan. Cameron no puede decirle más de lo que quisiera en realidad. Decirle todo puede abrir la caja de Pandora que hace un año cerró. Sabe que la sinceridad es un juego peligroso cuando él está al otro lado del tablero. Se convierte en un juego sucio de mentiras, contestaciones esquivas y tapaderas que no la hacen sentir mejor.  
Él se siente aliviado. Quizás no se haya estropeado finalmente. Todo forma parte del proceso. Y sin embargo, él también tiene el mismo temor que ella. No desea que de (dé) un paso más allá. No quiere que se aleje de sí misma de una forma tan cruel e inhumana.  
Pero no sabe como hacerlo.

_19:45 p.m.  
_  
Cameron está jugando un solitario con una baraja de cartas que han traído Chase y Foreman en su última visita. House mira al techo desde hace minutos.  
Termina el solitario.  
- ¿Quieres jugar? – pregunta ella.  
Él baja la cabeza y la mira. Hace una mueca y chasquea la lengua.  
- ¿Un strip poker?  
Cameron rueda los ojos. Él se encoge de hombros. Se sienta al pie de la cama y ella empieza a repartir.

_20'00 p.m._

- Se acabó.  
House suelta las cartas con gesto ofendido sobre la cama. Cameron las separa del montón.  
- ¡Pero si solo llevamos quince minutos! – se queja ella.  
- Pues a mi me han parecido más.  
- Que mal perder tienes.  
- Y tú tienes demasiada suerte.  
- O juego mejor que tú.  
Oyen un golpe en el cristal. Wilson sonríe desde el otro lado, con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata. House se incorpora.  
- Da gracias a Dios de que ha venido Wilson porque estaba a punto de darte una paliza.  
Cameron enarca una ceja y él se acerca hasta su amigo. Baraja las cartas y juega otro solitario. Mientras les escucha.  
- Veo que no lo estás pasando mal – señala Wilson.  
- Si hubiésemos jugado con mis reglas ya estaría desnuda.  
Wilson frunce el ceño y se rasca la frente en un gesto habitual.  
- Chase y Foreman están tratando a la niña. Parece que mejora, así que es casi seguro que no sea nada importante.  
- ¿Y el CDC?  
- Aún no sabemos nada. Pero Cuddy no quiere que salgáis de aquí hasta estar seguros.  
- Obtiene un extraño placer teniéndome encerrado.  
Wilson sonríe levemente.  
- ¿Qué tal Cameron? Me ha dicho Cuddy que la dolía la cabeza.  
- Ahí la tienes, fresca como una lechuga.  
- ¿Y tu pierna?  
- No tan fresca.  
- ¿Te queda vicodina?  
House agita el bote de pastillas que guarda en el bolsillo izquierdo de su americana. No deben quedar más de dos o tres. Wilson saca un bote anaranjado y casi lleno. Lo dejo en la pequeña caja de cristal que le comunica con la habitación y House lo guarda con el otro.

_21'18 p.m._

House lee los resultados de las pruebas que le han hecho a la paciente. Foreman y Chase han traído comida china para que cenen algo. Cameron saca los recipientes. Tallarines con ternera, pollo con almendras, cerdo agridulce y unas cuantas galletitas de la suerte. Está todo caliente y aspira el aroma de los tallarines con ternera antes de abrirlo.  
- ¿Qué tal con House? – pregunta Chase señalándole con la mirada.  
- Como siempre – contesta ella.  
- Wilson nos ha dicho que has tenido dolores de cabeza – dice Foreman.- No te preocupes, la niña no presenta ese síntoma.  
Cameron agradece con una media sonrisa el gesto de su compañero. Él sabe lo que es estar ahí encerrado pensando que vas a morir. La diferencia es que ellos no van a morir, por ahora. Ninguno presenta un síntoma y hace rato que se ha convertido en una medida preventiva. Es de locos que estén ahí todavía, pero entiende la postura protectora de Cuddy tanto para ellos como primordialmente por el hospital. House dijo un día que, para ella, el hospital era su bebe.  
House se acerca a ellos y mira la cena por encima del hombro de Cameron. Se siente intimidada. Aún ahora logra ponerla en estado de continua alerta. Es un estado perpetuo al que se acostumbró hace tiempo. Y sin embargo, se siente cómoda con él.  
House coge el pollo con almendras y se sienta en su silla.

_21:55 p.m._

- ¿Puedo?  
Señala la consola y le mira desde arriba. House la coge y se la entrega. Es un conducto de electricidad, de energía acumulada. Siente el ligero pero intenso contacto de su dedo corazón rozar su mano. Cameron sonríe inmediatamente. No se acostumbra a él. Incluso cuando ha tenido las agallas hace un mes de darle un abrazo, siempre es nuevo y diferente.  
House la mira desprendiendo una inusual tranquilidad. Tiene la sensación de que nunca pasa nada pero siempre van más allá de lo que ninguno de ellos puede controlar. Es la tensión y la intensidad que invade esa pequeña habitación lo que la hace reaccionar y darle la espalda en un gesto delicado y extrañamente brusco.  
Cameron se sienta en el suelo y apoya la espalda en la pared de cristal. Desde ahí puede ver a una de las enfermeras de guardia.  
- No tenía ni idea de que te gustasen los videojuegos.  
- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, House.

_  
23:26 p.m._

Cameron apaga la consola y la sujeta entre sus manos. Mira a House. Ha estado dando paseos por la habitación durante media hora, se ha sentado, ha tomado otra vicodina, la ha mirado por el rabillo del ojo y ha vuelto a echar un vistazo a los resultados de las pruebas de la paciente.  
Ahora está sentado en la silla, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas y hace girar el yoyo que tenía en el bolsillo de la americana. Reconoce que no es algo muy normal en un hombre de su edad.  
De todos modos, House nunca ha sido muy normal.  
- ¿Tienes sueño? – pregunta Cameron.  
Él no contesta. Ella se levanta del suelo y camina hasta él.  
- House¿tienes sueño? – él para el yoyo y la mira. – Porque yo si lo tengo.  
- ¿Y? – pregunta confuso.  
- Que tú puedes dormir en la cama. Yo me las apañaré con un par de sillas.  
House guarda el yoyo en el bolsillo y aprieta la empuñadura del bastón.  
- Tu pierna no aguantará si duermes ahí – se explica señalando la silla. – Está claro que se han olvidado de traer otra cama y no te voy a dejar dormir en una silla.  
- ¿Y yo tengo que dejarte dormir en una silla?  
Sostienen la mirada. Ambos saben que es una discusión estúpida. Son los dos demasiado tercos como para ceder. Ella sabe que House no lo dice porque esté preocupado por ella, es una cuestión de orgullo. House sabe que ella es demasiado tozuda y si es necesario puede estar durante horas peleando con él para que acceda.  
House apoya el bastón con fuerza y se levanta. No ha calculado bien el espacio, o tal vez sí. El hecho es que está a escasos centímetros de ella y puede ver como ella no le quita la vista de encima entre su espeso flequillo. Se enzarzan en una lucha implícita y no verbal. Quieren saber quién aguanta más de ese modo. Los dos quieren desviar la mirada porque no saben cuánto aguantarán así, pero se convierte en una cuestión de principios y valentía. Ella habría dejado de mirarle mucho antes hace un tiempo. Le intriga la manera en la que es capaz de seguir manteniendo sus ojos clavados en él sin flaquear.  
Ninguno de los dos se rinde pero él sabe que no puede seguir así por más tiempo. Le asustan las consecuencias de algo que no podría controlar. Se aparta suavemente rozando su cuerpo con el de ella. Cameron parece estar petrificada y le cuesta reaccionar.  
- Pero no pienso desnudarme – dice él mientras se quita la chaqueta.  
Cameron sonríe y pone una silla en frente de la otra. House le lanza una de las mantas y una almohada y ella las coge. Él se acuesta en la cama y la observa con detenimiento. Cameron coloca con cuidado la almohada y se sienta. Busca una posición cómoda y apoya los pies en la otra silla. Se tapa con la manta y mira a House.  
- Buenos noches, House.  
Él apaga la luz.  
- Buenas noches, Cameron.  
Ella cierra los ojos y trata de dormir. Pero no está cómoda y el sueño no es tan pesado como para dormirse pronto. No se queja. Ella puede aguantar una noche así, pero él no podría y se sentiría culpable si le dejase dormir en la silla. Sabe Dios cuántas pastillas podría tomar durante la noche en una situación semejante.  
Él puede verla. Sabe que no está cómoda porque aprieta los parpados y frunce los labios de vez en cuando. No la dirá nada. No la va a hacer sentir peor de lo que ya se siente durmiendo en dos sillas.

_23:36 p.m._

- ¿Estás dormida, Cameron?  
Utiliza un tono de voz tan bajo que difícilmente ella puede escucharle.  
- ¿Cameron?  
- ¿Qué quieres, House? – pregunta ella, cansada.  
- No puedo dormir.  
Cameron mira el reloj de pulsera y se esfuerza en ver la hora.  
- No han pasado ni diez minutos. Cierra los ojos y duérmete.  
House sonríe y tiene que aguantar una pequeña risita. Le parece divertido el modo en que ella le da una orden con tanta suavidad, como si fuese un niño pequeño.  
Pasan cinco minutos.  
- ¿Cameron?  
- ¿Qué? – pregunta ella suspirando pacientemente.  
- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
- Está bien. Pero luego déjame dormir.  
Ella se mueve intentando ponerse más cómoda si es que es posible lograrlo.  
- ¿Qué tal te va?  
- ¿Qué tal me va¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?  
Abre los ojos e intenta encontrarle entre la oscuridad. Dirige su mirada hacia él y no es necesario verle para saber que él la está mirando fijamente.  
- El tipo de pregunta de ¿qué tal te va la vida?  
- Sé lo que quiere decir, lo que no entiendo es por qué lo preguntas.  
- Porque eres mi empleada y me preocupo por mis empleados y quiero saber qué tal les va.  
Controla con ironía la pregunta porque, de otro modo, quedaría al descubierto la auténtica razón.  
- Me va bien, House – contesta ella en un tono levemente seco y brusco.  
- ¿Seguro?  
La oye respirar intentando controlar la ira. Siempre es así. Él la provoca y ella lo afronta como medianamente puede.  
- Seguro. Y ahora haz el favor de callarte y dejarme dormir.  
House apoya la cabeza en la almohada y mira al techo. También es gris, como la pared del pasillo, aunque ahora no puede verlo, pero la falta de luz solo oscurece la visión del mismo. Ella le maldice por ser tan increíblemente impredecible siempre.  
Cierra los ojos y ahueca la almohada. Los abre.  
- ¿Y a ti qué tal te va?  
Sabe que no está dormido, pero no si contestará del mismo modo o en cambio él será sincero. House deja que pasen los segundos. Ella se arrepiente de haber preguntado.  
- No estoy tan mal como crees, si es lo que te preocupa.  
Ella siente alivio al oírle. Ninguno ignora la constante preocupación que tiene por él casi desde el mismo día que comenzó a trabajar con él. Tampoco desconocen la necesidad que ella tiene de asegurarse de ello cada cierto tiempo. Lo que ella no sabe es que a él se le ha hecho tan familiar que cuando no cuestiona su estado o el dolor de su pierna, se siente en parte desprotegido.  
- No hiciste la rehabilitación¿verdad?  
Por fin hace la pregunta que tanto deseaba y la intrigaba a diario de una forma casi enfermiza.  
- Claro que si. ¿Dónde crees que fui?  
Él utiliza un tono neutro pero ni siquiera a ella puede engañarla.  
- Me refiero a que nunca has dejado la vicodina. Tomas casi lo mismo que antes.  
- ¿Me espías, Cameron?  
- No hace falta espiarte, House. No es que te hayas molestado en disimularlo.  
Él sabe que es una pregunta idiota. Es cierto, no se ha escondido y ha tomado las pastillas delante de todos como si las últimas semanas hubiesen sido una obra de teatro que han presenciado. Los ensayos y el gran estreno. Todo pasa a cámara lenta por la cabeza de ella mientras él no para de pensar. Nunca lo hace.  
- Así que nada ha cambiado.  
Es una reflexión que dice en voz alta. La lanza al aire y no espera que él la coja y la discuta.  
- Nada cambia. ¿Decepcionada?  
Ella no contesta. Cierra los ojos e intenta dormir.

_8:50 p.m._

Cameron bosteza y gira el cuello de un lado a otro. Por suerte no le duele. Dobla la manta y la deja sobre la silla. Coloca la otra en el otro lado de la habitación. Él sigue durmiendo. Está despeinado y con los brazos agarra la almohada. Le resulta una estampa de lo más tierna y procura guardar esa imagen en su cabeza para cuando tenga ganas de matarle.  
Oye unos pasos acercarse. Unos tacones. Cuddy.  
- House, despierta.  
Él sigue profundamente dormido y se acerca a él. Le da unos pequeños golpes en el hombro.  
- House, despierta.  
Abre el ojo derecho y la ve con el pelo suelto detrás de las orejas. Lo cierra y los abre perezosamente. Ella se separa de la cama en el momento en que Cuddy llega acompañada de Wilson.  
- Buenos días, bella durmiente – dice dirigiéndose a House. – Tengo buenas noticias chicos. Al final no ha sido nada y todo ha quedado en un gran susto. Tomaros el día libre y os veo mañana.  
Cameron sonríe a Cuddy por su comprensión. House se levanta de la cama y coge el bastón. Estira los brazos y camina hasta el cristal.  
- ¿Dónde ha dormido Cameron? – pregunta Wilson.  
- En la silla, es todo un caballero – contesta House.

_9:30 p.m._

Cameron recoge algunas cosas de un cajón y las mete en su maletín. Cuelga la bata en el perchero. House la observa desde la puerta del pasillo. Ella se recoge el pelo en una coleta y se pone una bufanda alrededor del cuello.  
- ¿Aún no te has ido? – pregunta House.  
Ella no le esperaba ahí pero disimula su sorpresa. No dice nada y se pone el abrigo. Coge el maletín y camina hasta la puerta. House la sigue. Entran en el ascensor y ninguno dice nada. Ella mira los números rojos del marcador que indica que están bajando. La puerta se abre y salen. Ella camina a escasos centímetros detrás de él. Es una pequeña imposición que aún tiene sobre ella.  
Se paran en la puerta de salida. House entrecierra los ojos. El sol brilla con fuerza a pesar de que aún hay nieve en las aceras. Ella no sabe que hace ahí parada. Él la mira y la hace otra pregunta.  
- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?  
Ella respira hondo y le mira. House empieza a caminar y ella decide seguirle.

FIN 


End file.
